


Gentle Cuddles

by Soar319



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Pampering, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt, reaper is stressed and lucio aint having it, this ship needs more fluff for real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soar319/pseuds/Soar319
Summary: Reaper manages to visit Lúcio for a night, and Lúcio makes sure he's relieved of all stress through cuddles and pampering.





	Gentle Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Maybe Lucio spoiling Reaper after he came home from a bad day of being a villain? Or vise versa?

It's been like walking on eggshells with their relationship. Not in the terms of on the verge of breaking up, but of how cautious they have to operate to keep it secret. Dating the enemy was never going to be easy, but Lúcio knew he wasn't going to back down just because of a few rules.

The small moments him and Reaper shared were cherished, whether it be a hand-brush on the battlefield or managing to share a kiss behind an alleyway under the guise of one of them scouting ahead. The days where they actually could spend the night together were even more rare, and Lúcio jumped at every opportunity; he laughed to himself as he remembered a time where he wallrided up an entire apartment building to get to the roof where Reaper was waiting. Despite keeping meetings short and only on occasions, Lúcio found it making him more excited to see Reaper when the chance rose. Separation does make the heart fonder, after all.

Gazing out to the town below, he took a deep breath, enjoying the pleasant ocean air.

Reaper treated him like they were on eggshells as well. He initiates the kisses, the hugs, the cuddles; only recently Reaper began to be the one to make the first move, but it was still mostly Lúcio. He didn't mind moving everything at a slow pace. It was actually quite endearing, how Reaper would always linger after a kiss or extend his hand just a little, unsure. He kept a lot a secrets and kept to himself, Lúcio aiming to draw him out and make him comfortable.

He glanced down at his phone when it vibrated in his hand, propping his elbows on the railing as he answered the call.

"Heya, Gabe!"

"Are you still in Ilios?"

"Yep!" He waited for a response. "I'm at the Ocean Tide Suite, it's close to the harbor. Seventh floor on the side facing the ocean, I'm on the balcony." The call ended, Lúcio putting his phone in his pocket and resumed his gazing. He was on break, half imposed by his manager, half imposed by Angela and Ana. They had to force-buy the tickets and drag him to the car. But now that he was here, he realized that he really did need a break from mission work and interviews. Ilios was one of his favorite cities to vacation in, mainly for how gorgeous the entire place was.

There was the pleasing blue-white coloration right against the sparkling sapphire ocean that stretched on for miles past the horizon. From anywhere in Ilios you can catch the view of a brilliant sunrise or sunset-the sky ablaze-though tonight there were some dark clouds looming in the distance. Then there was the lighthouse standing tall, glowing bright like a beacon giving safe passage for the ships. The harbor was right below him, lots of boats docked for the day gently swaying with the waves. Some were fishing boats while others were for personal use, cruise ships passing by lazily. The entire place felt... relaxing. Lúcio found that you couldn't be stressed when faced with such a chill town and gorgeous, scenic view.

On the balcony was a small table and two chairs, Lúcio going into his room to grab the Chinese takeout he got around ten minutes ago. He got so caught up in admiring the ocean outside that when his stomach rumbled, the majority of the restaurants were closed; he managed to find the restaurant relatively close to the hotel, thankful that they were open late. As he picked up the bag and turned to go back to the balcony, he saw a mass of black mist forming in the corner, smiling and walking over. Setting the bag on the table, he watched as Reaper formed, mask and all.

"Heya, wanna join me for dinner?" Lúcio offered, taking the containers out and opening them up. Reaper didn't move, Lúcio putting two containers of rice down. "I ordered too much for myself anyways, was really hungry and didn't realize." He smiled at Reaper, gesturing to the chair and putting the bag under the table. "Go ahead." Sitting down, Reaper hesitated for a second before sitting down as well. "Want to take off your coat?" He shrugged it off and draped it across the chair, unclicking the gauntlets and setting the down on the floor. Reaper unclasped the mask, stopping before he took it off completely. "Go ahead, it's only me here. Even if the paparazzi come looking, they can't tell them which room I'm at." A quiet click, Reaper setting the mask down with the gauntlets. Lúcio smiled as he raised his head again, handing over a pair of chopsticks. "Looking handsome as ever!"

"... You flatter too much."

"Hey, I speak my mind, and in my mind you're a ten outta ten." Lúcio grinned at the little huff, Reaper moving to eating. "So, how was today?" Reaper picked at his chicken, Lúcio tilting his head. "... Bad?"

"Nothing you need to know." Shrugging, Lúcio munched away at the food, Reaper following his example, albeit slower. The town was quiet, the ocean lapping at the decks of the harbor as a few seagulls passed by in the sky. 

"You liking Ilios? It's one of my favorite places to visit."

"I've only been here for a day."

"Still, first impressions? Do you like it? Is it too quiet? Too hot? Like the ocean air?" Lúcio asked, Reaper tapping his finger against the chopstick in thought.

"... It's a bit too touristy for me. But it is pretty." He waited to see if he would continue, taking a sip of water when nothing was elaborated upon. 

"What did you come here for?" It was how the majority of their conversations went, Lúcio asking and Reaper answering. He didn't really mind that he was the one keeping the conversation alive, for he knew Reaper wasn't too talkative since the assassin was still nervous about their relationship. Lúcio hoped that one day he wouldn't be so cautious. 

After they cleared off the containers, Lúcio glad that Reaper came over for he definitely ordered way too much, he put all trash back into the bag and tied it up, putting it into the garbage can inside his room. As he wiped the table down to clean off any stains, he took a closer glance at Reaper who was staring out into the ocean, still sitting still. Tossing the napkin away, Lúcio rested one hand on Reaper's cheek, gently turning his face to look at him; he put his other hand on Reaper's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. 

Tense, just as he guessed. He didn't like the bags underneath his eyes as well, letting go. 

"Bathroom got a really nice tub, I think you'll like it. I'll fill it up for you, yeah?" Hesitation, Lúcio giving a reassuring smile and kissing his forehead. "Bring your equipment in, it might rain judging by the clouds coming in. Don't want it to get wet." He opened the balcony door and headed to the bathroom, giving the tub a quick rinse before filling it up, water temperature a bit higher than he liked. It's what Reaper liked. As he waited for it to fill up, he remembered that he bought a bath bomb earlier during the day from a souvenir shop next to the docks that turned water into the color of the ocean. He was going to use it for himself someday, but then again the majority of the bath bombs he gets he lets D.va or Tracer use instead. Going back into the room and taking it out from its bag, he saw Reaper sitting on the couch flicking through the channels; everything was in Greek, so nothing particularly caught his interest, settling on a nature documentary. His equipment was folded neatly on the cushion next to him, mask sitting on top of it all. "Hey, remember last time we met?"

"What about it?"

"Here." Tossing his phone over, Reaper caught it and saw it was opened to Lúcio's music, more specifically a playlist labelled his name. "I made a playlist for you, check if those songs are the ones you like." 

"Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure they're all correct." Lúcio went back into the bathroom and shut the faucet off, feeling the water; yep, hot. Dropping the bomb in, he watched it dissolve and turn the water into a brilliant turquoise-blue, swirling the water a bit around to help it spread. Once it was all ready, he put a towel in front of the bath floor and dimmed the lights a little, poking his head out the door. "Bath's ready!" Lúcio called, Reaper getting up and going over, handing his phone back to him; he saw that he didn't change anything. "Want me to wait outside?" No answer, Lúcio still stepping outside and letting Reaper in, closing the door. He heard him take his clothes off and set them down on the toilet seat cover, the first sounds of him getting into the bath and a satisfied sigh. He smiled to himself at the sigh, knocking. "Can I come in now?"

"Yeah." Going in, he sat on the edge of the tub as Reaper sank into the water, letting it come up to his beard. Turning up the volume on his phone, he put on his relaxing playlist and scrolled through his social media, listening to Reaper hum quietly along to the melody. Lúcio heard him running the water across his arms, looking over.

"Have you been working out?" He teased, receiving a roll of the eyes. "What's your workout regime?"

"Guess."

"Wear a heavy leather coat for at least sixteen hours daily, wield double shotguns-one in each hand, have four heavy ass belts, and still workout for at least an hour, two if it's leg day." Lúcio recited, giggling as Reaper flicked water at him. "Hey, I'm right!" He flicked some of the water back, Reaper huffing and sinking back down into the water. They sat there in comfortable silence, Lúcio dipping his hand into the water to make sure it hasn't gone cold. He ran his hand over Reaper's shoulders, mentally sighing when he still felt tense muscles underneath; Reaper just never seemed to completely relax. "I have some clothes that you can sleep in tonight." 

"I'll just wear what I had-"

"You are not sleeping in those, your pants are leather trap contraptions." Staying in silence again, Lúcio set his phone still playing music on the sink counter-top, feeling the water. It was beginning to get cold. "If you want to, you can do a quick rinse in the shower. I'll find those clothes for you." Hopping off the edge of the bathtub, Lúcio went back to the main room, going to his suitcase and opening it up; he took out two outfits, one for sleeping, one that he was going to use if the weather was particularly hot. The sleeping one was just his t-shirt and shorts merch in a large size, him not even bothering with the shorts unless he was stationed somewhere cold like Volskaya; it was all cotton, making sleep incredibly comfortable. His second outfit was a simple tank top and shorts, Lúcio changing into it as he heard Reaper step out of the shower. He waited on the bed, hearing the other shuffle about in the bathroom. 

Reaper finally exited the bathroom, holding Lúcio's phone which was now silent. He shut the lights inside and closed the door behind him, Lúcio patting the spot next to him on the bed. 

"I'll give you a massage." Another hesitant step forward, Lúcio getting up and taking his hand gently. "I don't mind at all, seriously." Guiding Reaper to the bed, they both sat down, Lúcio first starting with Reaper's arms. "Just relax, okay? It's just you and me here, nobody else." 

"... Nobody?"

"Nobody." Lúcio reassured and kissed his cheek, kneading his palm. He looked at the few scars along them, peppering little kisses along them as well. Moving to the other arm, he did the same with the ones along Reaper's hand, smiling when he felt the muscles underneath loosen up and relax. He went down to his legs, pressing down on the thighs. "I probably said this before, but I bet you can crush a watermelon between these bad boys."He said, laughing a little at Reaper's flustered huff. 

"They're dangerous." 

"No kidding." He pressed a kiss along a scar on the outer thigh, smiling as he heard Reaper's breaths grow a bit short. Each kiss was gentle, Lúcio slowly and patiently working his way down both legs. 

He didn't like to brag, but he knew how to give a mean massage that left anyone feeling new and absolutely relaxed. It was a valuable asset in med-school where he gave weekly sessions at first for his roommates, then to his floor; it eventually grew to where he had to teach his friends to keep up with requests, both females and males coming. He gave a few in Overwatch primarily to Angela and Winston due to them being workaholics, Winston needing different techniques since he was a gorilla and not a human. He once had to massage D.va after a twenty-four hour livestream, half of the massage spent lecturing her that she needed to stretch every once in a while. 

Lúcio moved up to Reaper's chest, placing feather-light kisses along each scar. 

"Lúcio..."

"I ain't gonna stop until I kiss every one." He grinned, caressing Reaper's cheeks and kissing the two on his right cheek, giggling when Reaper tried to turn his face away with a blush. He kissed the one on the bridge of his nose, another on the left cheek, and one playful smooch on the lips. Moving onto the bed and kneeling behind Reaper, he began to work his shoulders and neck, humming quietly as the first patters of rain began to sound against the balcony door. 

"You don't have to do this."

"I want to do this." He kneaded the muscles. "Relax, man... just enjoy tonight." The shoulder muscles finally stopped being so tense, Lúcio pressing a soft kiss at the back of Reaper's neck and three on his shoulders. "Lie down on your stomach." Pulling him more onto the bed, Lúcio adjusted the pillows around, Reaper slowly resting his head on them. He massaged his back, in some parts needing to use his elbow to loosen up a knot. 

Lúcio wished he had some lotion or essential oils on hand to make it even better, but Reaper didn't seem to mind. He felt a bit of pride as all of Reaper's muscles began to relax, a low hum emitting from him, akin to a cat's purr. 

"You feel good now?" Running his hands over Reaper's body one more time to check for any tense muscles, Lúcio smiled when he found none and Reaper gave a small nod. Handing over the clothes, he put them on, Lúcio glad to see that the shirt and shorts fit rather snugly. He lied down with his phone, seeing an extended hand hovering slightly. "Go ahead." He smiled, shifting closer to Reaper and holding his arms out. 

He dragged himself onto Lúcio and lied down on his chest, head rested near his shoulder as he hugged the DJ like a teddy bear. The pattering sounds of the rain grew louder, Lúcio putting on his sleeping playlist as he ran his fingers through Reaper's messy curls. He scratched his head a little, humming an old lullaby as Reaper gave two light taps. 

He thought he would have a more talkative person as a lover; his friends always said that he would date somebody like him: sociable, energy-filled, optimistic, and ready for anything. They said that they were going to be the couple always kissing and hugging, doing everything together and probably meet in a cliché, movie-like scenario where it was love at first sight. They joked that every date was like going to a new country or going to a flower field to have a picnic, big extravagant events and always chatting. At the time, he thought the same. 

He didn't expect to get into a relationship with practically the opposite traits his friends said: a reclusive, gruff, quiet man that was more than happy to just lounge at home. Their first few meetings weren't exactly the most friendliest and happiest, some days hardly uttering a single word towards him. But strangely, Lúcio found himself pretty happy with where they were, being able to use actions to speak and enjoy the small pleasures rather than big proclamations of love. He was kind of relieved, if he had to be honest, that with Reaper he could take a break from being sociable and instead keep everything slow and comforting. 

As he went to go rub Reaper's back, the hug around him tightened a little, Lúcio moving his hand upwards till it loosened, setting it on the back of Reaper's neck. He ran his thumb across the short hairs along the bottom, listening to the slow, deep breaths. 

"You good?" Lúcio quietly asked, receiving a small nod. He kept on petting Reaper, making sure that he never wound the same curl around his finger more than twice in a row and didn't tug to hard when he ran his fingers through. He knew that Reaper liked slow scratches near his ears and pats on the very top where the curls were thickest, stretching out when Lúcio ran his fingernails gently down the back of his head. Patting his cheek, he raised his head sleepily. 

"Mmm..." Leaning into Lúcio's hand, he turned his face into it, tired eyes gazing up. Lúcio smiled as he felt Reaper's beard scratch pleasantly against his palm, leaning down and kissing the top of his head before Reaper closed his eyes and lowered his head back down. Reaper was like a cat when they managed to spend the night together; sprawled across his body, enjoying gentle head pats, becoming sluggish and weary the more tired he got. One giant cat that Lúcio loved dearly. 

"Do you have to leave in the morning?" Lúcio asked, hearing a nearly inaudible yes. "Take it easy, okay?" A whispered okay, Lúcio smiling and resting his hand on Reaper's head. "Good night, Gabe." Reaper raised his head just enough for Lúcio to give a loving kiss, putting it back on Lúcio's chest. 

"Night..." Lúcio listened to Reaper's breaths become slower and even out, chest rising and falling. He continued to lazily pat his hair as he became drowsy as well, listening to the rain hitting the balcony door and the melody from his phone. He fell asleep soon afterwards, holding Reaper in his arms.   
\---------------------------  
When he woke up, Reaper was gone. 

Lúcio sighed when he saw that the equipment was gone as well, sitting up in his bed and looking at the time on his phone-late morning. He ran his hand down his face with another sigh, looking down at his hands. 

Even though he's used to Reaper leaving in the morning, it still hurt. It hurt more when he was the one that had to leave. He hoped that one day, when they fall asleep together, they will be able to wake up to each other. 

Getting out of bed, the rain had stopped a few hours before, Lúcio going to the bathroom and washing up. Reaper's clothes that were on the toilet seat cover was gone as well, the bath completely cleaned and drained. He washed his face and checked the weather, seeing that it was going to be relatively humid. Grabbing his hairtie and drawing his dreads up into his usual high ponytail, Lúcio left the bathroom to get ready for the day; he blinked as he saw a bag sitting next to the TV, walking over. 

_It was nice seeing you. Thanks. - Gabriel._

Opening it up, it contained a ham-and-cheese sandwich, some sausages, a bottle of orange juice, and a little pastry. The sausages were still warm and the orange juice still cold, Lúcio smiling as he took the contents out and setting them on the table. He read the note again, folding it carefully and tucking it into his suitcase. 

One day, they will be able to wake up and eat breakfast together, no longer walking on eggshells and worried that somebody was going to catch them. Until that day comes, he'll keep on cherishing the little time they get. 

**Author's Note:**

> I heavily enjoyed writing this my god. Quick oneshots w/o plot are my favorite thing to write. Let Reaper be pampered and relaxed he deserves it.


End file.
